Rookie's First Mission
Rookie's First Mission is the second episode of Teen Agents. Script (AFTERNOON, INSIDE SMITH'S OFFICE) Smith: No! (hit his desk) Jake: Why not? Smith: Because she's dangerous! Jake: She doesn't spit venom. Smith: I don't care if she chases butterflies or counts clouds, but she can't be part of this organization! Jake: Why? Smith: She would reveal all our information! Jake: No, she won't. She's our friend. She wouldn't do that! Smith: Yeah, right. And you trust someone that you barely know? Jake: I know her enough! Smith: If you know her enough, tell me, does she know how to fight? Jake: No, she doesn't. Leo and Emma don't know how to fight, either! Smith: Carter and Hunter are trained agents, they know what they must do in each situation. At least they know how to handle a weapon. That girl, everything that she can is write fan-fictions. Jake: She will be doing something helpful to the organization. Smith: She doesn't fit into any category. She's not a field agent, she can not hack a system, she doesn't have enough knowledge to analyze strange objects, she can not even be an accountant! Jake: Well, then what can she be? (LATER, IN A HALL) Camila: (cleaning the glass) Jake: Are you sure that you will be alright with your work here? Camila: Yeah! Don't worry. At least I'm inside a secret base. (INTRO BREAK) (NEXT MORNING, IN CAMILA'S BEDROOM) Camila: (sleeps) Skye: (calls Camila) (Camila's phone rings) Camila: (wakes up and attends the call) Skye? Skye: Yes, Camila. It's Skye Morrison, the same girl that met you yesterday. Camila: It's 6 a.m. Why are you calling me? School starts at 8 a.m. Skye: Yeah, I'm clear that school starts at 8 a.m., but you need to be ready. Camila: Ready for what? I don't take that long to prepare for school. Skye: It's not for school, rookie. Put something sporty and bring something for school, too. I'm already in front of your house. Camila: You what? (opens the curtains and looks through the window) Skye: (waiting outside in her car and waves at Camila) You see me now? Camila: Really, what's so important? Skye: If you prefer your job as the janitor, then keep sleeping. If you want to be a real field agent, then suit up. (hangs up) Camila: Skye, but my parents... (put her phone in the desk and enters the bathroom) Skye: (calls Andrew) Andy, you might want to come to the base in 15 minutes. Camila: (comes down to the kitchen and writes "I'm going to school earlier. Don't worry, I'll be ok." in a paper. As she finishes, she grabs a sandwich from the refrigerator and goes out of the house) Skye: 7 minutes and 56 seconds, impressive. Camila: Told you that I don't take that love to prepare for school. Now back to the conversation, my parents... Skye: If anything happens, you got your phone. Call them. And if you can't, I'll do it for you. Now buckle up. Camila: (fastens the seat belt) This is your car? Skye: Not 100% percent mine, but yeah, it's mine. (puts sunglasses) Camila: You can drive? Skye: I just got my license last week. (accelerates) Camila: Cool. What is this button (leans in to press the button) Skye: (pushes her hand out) Don't touch that. I would highly recommend you to not touch anything while you are on my car. Camila: Yes, madam. (7 MINUTES LATER, AT TEEN AGENTS GYM) Camila: (looks around) Wow! This is the gym? This big place is only for training? Wow! I mean, wow! Skye: Yes, rookie. It is only for you this morning. Camila: Okay, Skye. I'm ready. What are gonna do first? Andrew: (comes in) Hey Skye! Hey Camila! Camila: Andrew! Hi! (whispers to Skye) You called him? Skye: What? I thought you guys needed motivation. Besides, Andrew is really good at this training thing. Right, Andrew? (looks at Andrew) Andrew: Uh...Yeah! I am! (laughs awkwardly) First, we gonna warm up, then, we gonna run 2 laps around the gym, and then... Camila: Wait, 2 laps? Seriously? Skye: What? Haven't run before? Camila: 2 laps! You kidding? Skye: No, we are not kidding. You are new on this so you just gonna run 2 laps. Andrew: We normally run about 5-7 laps each day. Skye: Each morning, before school. We generally come here around 7, but since you are new, I give you 2 hours. Camila: I got 2 hours to run 2 laps? Pffft...That's easy! Skye: No, you got maximum 30 minutes to run Camila: A lap? Skye: No, 2 laps. Camila: But that's impossible! Andrew: Cami, nothing is impossible. You must trust yourself (put his hand in Camila's shoulder) (LATER) Camila: (running) Trust...myself...I...need...to...trust...myself...Trust...(falls and pants) Have I...completed...2 laps...yet? Skye: No, you're not even in half of one. Camila: (pants) Really?...But...we have been...running...for like...30 minutes. Andrew: No, Camila. It's just been only 5 minutes. Camila: Well, for me it was like 30 minutes. Skye: Come on, get up. (takes her hand and pulls her up) Camila: Can we have a break? It's my first day, can we do this running later when I'm ready? I mean, don't you guys get tired when you first ran? Andrew: Um...no. I actually wanted to run more. Skye: You know what? You are right. Let's do this: you gonna take your time and run only one lap. Andrew and I will keep running until you finish. Camila: I think I'm still better sitting in the bench (points at the bench). Skye: (sighs) Camila, we are doing this for you. We felt sorry for you because Smith thinks that you only have the potential to be cleaning the base. You are accepting what people think about you rather than you take a look at yourself. Camila, I trust you. I believe that you can be something more than a janitor. Andrew: What Skye said was right. I also see more potential on you. You can do amazing things that any of us might not, but you aren't letting yourself do it. I know that you are afraid to fail, to disappoint people, but it's okay to do that. Good agents always learn from their mistakes. Skye: You see this big guy in front of you? (looks at Andrew) He is here because he doesn't give up. No matter how many mistakes he has done, he still has the desire the keep trying, to see what is he capable of, even that he's not capable of many things... Andrew: Hey! I am capable of a lot of things! Skye: See? I told him that he isn't, but he still admits that he is. Camila: You guys are right. Sometimes I have to look at myself (looks at herself in the mirror) and see what can I do. Skye, I am ready to run 2 laps. (LATER) Camila: (runs) Skye: Come on, Cami! You are doing well! Camila: (keeps running and finishes the second lap) I...did it! (sits on the floor and pants) Skye: That's the spirit! Well done, Camila! (takes her hand and pulls her up) Andrew: Yeah, and you even did it in 24 minutes! That's remarkable! Camila: Thanks, guys! I wouldn't done it without you. (the three hugs) (IN SMITH'S OFFICE) Smith: (watches the gym's security camera) Jake: See? That girl deserves more than being a janitor. Smith: That was only the running part. Jake: At least you've seen that she got the potential to be more. Smith: Well, a janitor can run, too. Jake: Sir, please. Why are you hating this girl so much? Smith: I don't hate her. I just don't trust her. Jake: Why did you trust me? Smith: What? Jake: At some point, I was only a boy that doesn't know anything, that could expose every information about Teen Agents. Smith: But you aren't that boy anymore. Jake: Exactly! I am not that that boy anymore! Why? Because time passes and I have learned each mistake that I've made, listened to the senior agents' advices and most important, I kept training more and more so I can be a good agent. Anyone can be a good agent if they promise to themselves to do good. Smith: Fine. I give you a week. I want to see what that girl is truly capable of. (IN THE GYM) Camila: So Skye, how long have you been working here? Skye: Well, um...I came here by accident when I was 13, but then I was recruited by chance. Andrew: Oh, come on, Skye. No one is recruited by chance. You know Smith, he only recruits the ones that he thinks are worthy. Camila: What does worthy supposed to mean? Andrew: Well... Jake: (comes in) Hey guys! Skye: Jake! Hi! What are you doing here? Jake: I was talking to Smith, he has given us chance to show how worthy Camila is. Camila: What do you guys mean when you say worthy? Jake: Listen, Camila. Not everyone can be recruited to Teen Agents. We all have to go through an intense training session, then about a week later, we are tested if we can truly devote ourselves to protect the world and keep the organization anonymous. Camila: I understand, Jake. I know exactly what I need to do... (8 A.M. IN REDWOOD HIGH SCHOOL) Skye: (opens her locker) Jake: (comes in) Hey! Skye: Hey? That's not very formal for a boss. Jake: We're in school now, I am your friend, not your boss. Evelyn: (runs to Jake and pushes Skye out) Hello Jakie! Skye: (silently closes her locker and leaves) Jake: Hey...um...Evelyn. What's the hurry? Evelyn: Oh, there's a game this afternoon and I'll be cheering for our team. I hope you will be there. GO TIGERS! (cheers as she leaves) Jake: Skye? (goes find her) (AT EMMA'S LOCKER) Emma: Hey Skye! Skye: Hey Em! What's new? Emma: Well, Leo decided to be absent today. Skye: Why? Emma: He's back in the lab analyzing the machine. Smith has told him to go to the school, but he refused because he thinks the machine is more important and he already knows everything that they will be teaching in the school, which is also true for me. Skye: Then school must bore you a lot. Emma: No, it's still fun, though. (the bell rings) Skye: I still don't get how geniuses handle school... Emma: It's chemistry, Skye... (leaves) Skye: (go to her classroom) Camila: (runs to Skye) Skye! Skye: Oh, hey Cami. Camila: Just asking: Do I have to train after school? Skye: No, it's okay Camila. What you did was amazing. You can take a break. Tomorrow I'll come for you. Camila: Okay. (keeps walking) (LATER, AT THE CAFETERIA) Andrew: (walks to Jake) Hey boss! Jake: Seriously, you guys have to stop calling me boss. Andrew: But you are the boss Jake: No. I'm not your boss when I'm being a student stuck in the school. Andrew: You got it, sir. Camila: (comes in) Hey boss! Jake: Stop calling me boss! (walks away and sits in an empty table) Skye: (passes by) May I sit here? Jake: Yes. Skye: (sits next to Jake) What's up with you? Jake: You guys keeps annoying me by calling me boss. I told you, we are not on missions, you can not call me boss in the middle of the school Skye: We were only having fun. Jake: Well, not in that way. What happen if people know about us? Skye: Jake. (touches his hand) Nobody will know about us. You don't have to worry. Having a little fun doesn't hurt. Jake: (looks at his and Skye's hands) You are right. I've been being rude to you guys. I'm sorry. (smiles) Andrew: (stands there) Aw...look at you guys. You know, you guys should... (Jake and Skye kicks his feet) Never mind...(sits next to Jake) Camila: (sits) Emma: (sits next to Camila) So we're friends again or what? Jake: Yeah, but I'm still your boss, just to let you know. (the 5 laugh) Skye: So bad that we're not having Leo here. I wonder if he's doing well. Jake: Yeah, let's ask him (takes his phone out and texts U Ok?) (the group waited for a moment) Emma: Did he texted back? Jake: No, but let's give him time. I think he's too busy that he couldn't pick his phone up and read his friend's message. (the bell rings) (AFTER SCHOOL, AT THE SCHOOL'S EXIST) Jake: So weird. Leo hasn't answer me. Emma: I texted him, too, but he didn't answer me, either. Skye: We better go check the base. (the group leaves) (AT THE SECRET BASE ENTRANCE) Jake: (put his ID card in the scanner) Scanner: Access denied Jake: So weird. My level 7 card is new, it couldn't be expired yet. Emma: Here, let me try with mine. (put her ID card in the scanner) Scanner: Access denied Andrew: This is so weird. What is happening? Skye: I will hack the system (takes her computer out and hacks the system) Jake, put your card back again. (continues hacking) Jake: (put his ID card in the scanner again) Scanner: Welcome, agent. (the elevator opens and the group gets in) Jake: (press a floor's button) (the elevator closes and goes down) Emma: So cold (starts to shiver) Skye: Yeah, what's wrong with the elevator? I thought it doesn't have air-condition. Camila: (touches the door) Wow! It's so cold, as if it was made of ice. Emma, Andrew, Jake and Skye: (touch the door) (the elevator stops) Andrew: The elevator, it stopped. Camila: (pushes the open button) It doesn't open Skye: Maybe some fail in the system. Let me check (sits on the floor and opens her computer) Wow, even the floor is cold. (starts hacking) (the elevators' door cracks as it tries to open) Jake: I think...the base...it is...frozen... Andrew: But how, it isn't even winter yet... Jake: It's not the winter, I think it's that stupid device... Camila: What are we gonna do? Wait here 'till the ice melt? Skye: We could die of cold here. There's no way out... Jake: There's always a way. Emma, any plan? Emma: Well, if we have something hot enough to melt the ice, yes. Skye: Any other plan? Emma: I don't know...I can hardly think in this near-death situations...everything that I want right now is to tell my mom that I love her...(sits on the floor next to Skye) Skye: (hugs Emma) Don't worry, Em. There's always a way out. Trust me. This can not be the end. Camila: (sigh) You know what, I'll come the police and the firefighters, just in case. (takes her phones out) Andrew: No! Camila! You can't do that. Nobody, not even the police can find out our existence. Camila: Sorry...too late... Police: (through the phone) He...llo? Is...the...re...a...ny...Pro...ble...em? Camila: Yes, please...Hello? (look at the screen) Phone: (beeps) Bad signal Camila: Great! Now officially we don't have any exit! (sits on the floor, sighs and looks at the ceiling) Hey! But we have that! (points at the little square that opens to the elevator's ropes) Andrew: That's it! Category:Teen Agents Category:Francesca14601's Shows